Bite Me
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: He didn't know how long he'd been trapped in the tomb, locked away by humanity out of fear or anger, he didn't know which. Time was meaningless to a being like him. He could sustain himself till the end of time. But why were the seals that locked his tomb gone? WARNING: Violence, Language, Sexual Content, maybe Gore. Beta'd by ChaosxPaladin


The stone tomb was dark on the inside.

Water dripped and the noise rang out.

The air smelt stale and like rotted corpses.

The stone was cold, ice-like, to his touch.

He could taste the putrid air.

How long had he been a prisoner here? A day? A week? A millennium? A few hours?

He had no way of telling.

He sighed and pushed against the door to his tomb.

Strangely, the stone moved normally.

His eyebrows rose.

Powerful seals were placed on the tomb to seal it forever. Had their power waned with time?

No. They couldn't have. Humans were many things, but weak was not one of them.

He pushed the lid of his coffin off and took his first step outside.

Everything was as he remembered it.

The ceiling was high and grand, created entirely of stone. The walls were irregularly shaped and many had jagged edges, also made of stone, although some moss had started to grow. The air was cold against his pale skin, like ice was dragging all over him. The dripping of water was more audible now, the lack of a tomb evident.

He looked down, noticing the pool of water that reflected him perfectly.

His most prominent feature was his red eyes. He had red iris' that almost glowed in the dark. His hair was freely-flowing gently in the wind that passed over him.

As was the norm with vampires, he was stunningly attractive. Obviously for the use of seduction. His face was pleasantly smooth to the touch and he was generally warm temperature-wise, making him a living radiator.

He wore a unzipped wool dark blue jacket with a v-neck T-shirt underneath. He wore loose-fitting jeans that bagged only slightly. Shoes of unknown make were on his feet. It'd been so long since he'd gotten them, he'd forgotten their creation or their brand.

He looked up from the water and stepped over it, walking toward the exit. The rock ceiling got lower as he neared the entrance. Natural light had started to creep inside the cave, illuminating the grey stone.

He felt the sun's rays caress his pale skin as he exited the cave he'd rested in for an undetermined amount of time.

He looked over the forest that had grown in his absence. He didn't feel surprised, mostly because nature obviously wouldn't stop in his absence.

If his memory was correct, the nearest town would be Benedism.

Benedism would fit the bill for a starter town in any video game. It had all the basics covered, small and quaint, everyone knew each other and it had shops that sold everything from blades to potions to a pawnshop with a little bit of everything.

He turned to his right and began walking. It might take a while, but he was patient and needed to reminisce on things.

He began walking.

 **On the road...**

The forest had stopped a few paces back, leaving him in open fields untainted by the pollution that was commonplace before. It was forgotten, and had flourished because of it. The great soil would make for good quality crops, there was plenty of trees for wood and the nearby forests teemed with game. It looked like a great holiday location, to get away from the hustle and bustle that was the busy city.

He stuck to the road that seemed naturally created, as to not disturb the beds of grass and flowers. He looked over the hundreds of different kinds of flowers. They were all beautiful and colourful, great for bouquets for loved ones or deceased ones.

Every breath in smelt like heaven, various flowers mixing together into a beautiful fragrance that no human product could hope to synthesise. Of course, they would try and fail horribly. They always did, humans were stubborn like that.

The flowers and grass soon came to an end and the road expanded to the forest.

He was nearing Benedism, but it wasn't as noisy as he remembered. He frowned as his senses started acting, sending him mild warning signals against criminals, pickpockets and the like, and anyone looking to deal him bodily harm or take what was his.

He walked a little faster.

 **Benedism, or what's left of it...**

This was not what he remembered.

He could vaguely see criminals hidden in alleyways or paying off what little cops he'd noticed.

Every time he turned a corner, he noticed women and some men dressed in skimpy and revealing clothing selling off their body, though some couldn't have been older than 15.

The houses were all run-down and hurriedly put together.

Off in the distance, he could see large houses that were grand and had expensive-looking ornaments adorning them. People in suits with guards sometimes walked out of them.

Here, the door squealed and squeaked at every movement and the people looked starved and depressed. Crime seemed to be commonplace and the cops accepted meagre amounts of money, strange cards they called Lien, to turn a blind eye to whatever crimes they were looking to commit.

He'd even seen a recruitment poster for some kind of group of criminals called 'The Cloaks'. The name was short, easy-to-remember and their signature was obviously their cloaks. Commendable, if their actions weren't so nefarious.

"H-hey handsome." A prostitute called to him. She sounded no older than 19, and was obviously doing this against her will. He went to ignore her, but stopped.

This was a great opportunity to gather information.

He faced her, and she visibly flinched. But she pushed her basically flat chest forward and winked at him.

"L-l-looking for a f-f-f-fun time?" She stuttered with visible hesitation. He subtly checked his pocket for any form of currency.

There was some kind of stone in his pocket, and he looked behind him to check it.

It shined brilliantly and was perfectly carved into a diamond shape. It was some form of Old Diamond. At least, the gem was thousands of years old.

"Yes, I am." He stated and looked back at the prostitute. She gulped and nodded.

"I-I-I-I-I can s-show you a g-good t-time." She smiled, without showing her teeth, nervously. He pretended to mull the idea over in his head.

"Then show me." He returned, a fake smile on his face. She flinched but started walking. He followed her.

 **Beta'd by ChaosxPaladin**


End file.
